


Recurring Dream

by Phayte



Series: Dreams [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Pole Dancing, Underage Drinking, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuuri has won silver and they are headed to the banquet to celebrate.  Can they get a repeat of last's years party?





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read Part 1 of the Dream Series, this may not make a lot of sense.

“Victor, please don’t let me drink too much tonight.” Yuuri blushes as he says this. Victor chuckles and pulls Yuuri into a hug. Kissing the top of his head Victor says, “Yuuri, you won silver. We will celebrate! Personally I would love to see you spin around the pole again.” Yuuri blushes even more and buries his head into Victor’s coat groaning. Victor laughs and hugs him tighter.

“Come on Yuuri, let’s start heading down, and don’t worry, I won’t stop you if you strip and spin around a pole.” With that Victor winks at him bringing up that blush in Yuuri’s cheeks even brighter. Bringing up his hand he kisses the gold ring and then pulls him out the door. Wrapping his around Yuuri’s waist they head down to the lobby to the banquet hall where all the skaters were meeting for their banquet. He could feel Yuuri stiffen up next him as they approached the doors and he tightens his arm around his waist feeling him relax. He loves how a simple touch can easily calm him down. When he touches him he can just feel his anxiety melt away.

Walking into the room they are greeting by everyone. Lots of congratulations, hugs and questions of the rumors of Victor coaching and returning. Victor keeps his arm wrapped around Yuuri and does the majority of the talking. He leads himself and Yuuri over to a corner in the room and a server brought them over champagne. Laughingly he takes a glass for himself and Yuuri. Yuuri downs his quickly. He goes to sip his and it is snatched out of his hands as he watches Yurio gulp it down. Yuuri’s eye went huge and Victor grabbed another glass to drink.

“Get me a glass piggy. They won’t give me shit. Something about not being old enough.” he growls out and Yuuri goes and gets two glasses as Yurio hides behind Victor drinking it.

“Don’t go having too many of those now Yurio.” Victor warns out. Yurio grunts and spits out to him and Yuuri, “Well I am sure the pork cutlet bowl over here is going to want another dance off and I can’t be sober doing that shit, especially if I am going to beat him this year.” Downing another glass he heads off to talk with some other people and they see him find Otabek and they go off to a table and talk. Laughing and shaking his head Yuuri looks at Victor, “How do you put up with him?” Laughing Victor hugs him back to him.

“Once you get to know him, you get use to it. At least he doesn’t hate you anymore.” Yuuri gasp and Victor laughs even more. He grabs them two more glasses and they go to mingle. Chris is over talking to some people and the minute he sees them walks over. “Yuuri, are we dancing the pole tonight, yes? I wore my extra skimpy underwear.” Chris winks at him and Victor feels him pressing tighter into his side.”

“Ah Chris, that is what I am working on. Few more glasses and I’m sure we can get him spinning on a pole again!” Victor laughs as Yuuri face is permanently red at this point.

“Are you going to put him bed as well again, Coach Victor?” Chris ask, and again with the wink.

Yuuri looks up at Victor with a surprised expression, “What?” he whispers.

Victor keeping his hold on Yuuri but not looking at him says back, “I will make sure he gets to bed safely.”

Chris laughs and pats Yuuri on his shoulder. “Well let me know if you need help with that Coach Victor. You always keep him to yourself as it is.” and heads back into the crowd to mingle.

Yuuri drinks his glass and looks up at Victor. “What did he mean by putting me to bed again Victor?” Victor shrugs and leads him back over to the corner they were in originally. He had hoped in this last year Yuuri would have remembered that night they first danced, first kissed and well, first anything. But over the year nothing had come up. Other than a few pictures, but if Yuuri had remembered he knows he would have said something to him. Maybe he should have mentioned it by now.

Yurio came back up to them and grabbed the glass out of Victor’s hand and downed it. Laughing Victor got another glass. “Otabek won’t share his damn champagne.” Yurio growls out and glares at Yuuri. Yuuri grabs another glass and Yurio hides behind Victor drinking it. Belching he walks back off to the table he and Otabek were talking at. Victor was shaking his head, “That kid needs to slow it down or he is going to be up on the pole as well.” Yuuri chuckled at this.

Yuuri looks back over to Victor and ask, “But what did Chris mean…”

“YUURI! VICTOR!” They hear Phichit calling and looking over waving at them! Celestino is with him as well. They both have huge smiles and Phichit runs to Yuuri hugging him tightly. “I am so proud of you Yuuri! Selfie? Victor! Celestino! Move in! We will all do one together!” They pose around Phichit and he takes one with them all smiling. “Now just one with me and Yuuri!” He snapps one of him and Yuuri smiling. Phichit goes to post the picture. “My best friend the silver medalist! I am so proud of you Yuuri!” He hugs him tightly again. Celestino looks over to Victor and nods at him.

“So Victor, how are you planning on coach and returning?” Celestino ask him.

Shaking his head Victor has been wondering this. Yuuri and Yurio already beat his records and had surprised everyone, can he do this? Coach and come back? Can he surprise his audience? “I am sure I will figure out something.” Was all he replied as he sipped his drink.

“You sure did an amazing job with our Yuuri. I tried so hard to get him to believe in himself. You two sure do have a great magic between the two of you.”

Victor looks over at Yuuri talking with Phichit, Phichit being animated with his hands and taking photos with Yuuri left and right. Yuuri happily smiling along with him. He truly loved seeing Yuuri smile and have a good time. He watched him evolve from an anxious and scared skater to a sexy skater full of eros… well most of the time. He could see Yuuri’s cheeks reddening from something Phichit had whispered to him and then smack him laughing. He must have missed the joke Phichit was still laughing at him over. Yuuri grabbed another glass and Phichit whispered to him again and watched him about choke on his drink. Celestino and Victor got to laughing and Victor went back over to Yuuri and put his arm around his waist again. Yuuri rest his head on his shoulder.

“Phichit, you wouldn’t be teasing him now are you?” Celestino says laughing.

“No Coach! Just trying to get him to start the dance off as this party is dead and I wanted to live stream this!” Celestino shakes his head and Victor laughs. Yuuri turns to bury his face back in Victor’s coat groaning. Chris comes back over to him, “Yuuri! Let’s get this show on the road!” Chris has already removed his tie and has his shirt halfway unbuttoned. Yuuri groans and Victor hands him another glass. Yuuri takes it drinking it down. Standing up tall and looking at Chris Yuuri says, “Where is Yurio? He owes me a dance off!” Victor tosses his head back laughing as Yuuri said it all really loud.

He loves how Yuuri can change from shy and innocent to this bold and brave man. Yurio must have heard him as Otabek is laughing and urging him on. Yurio gets up and takes his jacket off putting on the back of chair and says, “Ok piggy! Let’s get this over with!” Clapping erupted from around the room and Phichit went to change the music. Meeting in the middle of the floor everyone cleared out and Yurio smirked at Yuuri. They each stared the other down and then started as the music picked up the pace. They both were doing break dance moves taking turns calling the other out.

Everyone around them were laughing, clapping and cheering them on. Victor was laughing and just couldn’t take his eyes off Yuuri. The way he would drop to the floor and spin around, or twist his feet keeping time to the music. He entrapped his audience on and off the ice. Victor was clapping and yelling out Yuuri’s name. Other’s started to join in and next thing he knew Yuuri came over to him, grabbing his neck tie and pulling him to the dance floor as well, he kept his eyes locked with Yuuri as Yuuri was leading him with his tie. He had lost his jacket at this point and was flushed. Victor smiled and Yuuri pulled him to him. He started a seductive sexy grind up against him and Victor gasp. Yuuri was grinding against him and moving in circles around him as he just stood there. It was almost as if Yuuri was using him as his own personal pole to dance around.

Yuuri grabbed his shoulders and jumped up. Victor grabbed his hips holding onto him. Yuuri leaned all the way back till his hands touched the floor arching his back then rising back up. His gave Victor a quick kiss and hopped back down. People were applauding loudly and cat calling as Yuuri loosen his tie and undid the first three buttons of his shirt. Then took Victor by his hips and started to lead him around the room dancing smoothly. “Where did you learn all this Yuuri?” he whispers into his ear. Yuuri tilts his head back laughing and continues to glide him around the room.

The music changes and they look over, sure enough Chris has stripped down to some obscenely barely covering anything black thongs. He winks at Yuuri and hops up on a pole that wasn’t previously there Victor could have sworn. Yuuri is laughing and shaking his head no as Victor is cheering him on. Phichit has been live streaming this and is laughing as well. “Skaters gone wild!” He hears Phichit yelling. Victor is trying to get Yuuri to join Chris on the pole as he twirls around and Yuuri is holding his hands up saying, “Oh no! Not again! I did the dance off! Not that!” Still laughing.

Looking over another person has joined Chris on the pole. No other than JJ is up there spinning and bending around with Chris. His fiance is cheering him on yelling “JJ! JJ!” Chris and him start to spin and support each other in various poses and spins. “I didn’t know JJ had tattoos.” Victor says to Yuuri. “I didn’t know he could that!” Yuuri says back and they continue to laugh and clap them on. Surprising everyone, as Chris is flipped upside down with his legs spread, Otabek walks up and slips money in his string and slaps his ass and goes back to his seat as Yurio is clutching his sides laughing so hard. Otabek has a clear blush covering his entire face.

Cheering and laughing continues as everyone meets back on the dance floor and just dances the night away. Phichit comes over, “I am so sorry I missed last year's party, but man! I am glad this is a thing now!” Laughing he goes off with his camera capturing everything he can. They stay for a few more songs till they realize how late it was. Going around saying their goodbyes, Chris had only slipped his shirt on, still unbuttoned with his thong.

Holding onto each other as they walked the hallway back to the elevator Victor couldn’t stop laughing and listening to Yuuri laugh as he held onto him, reminded him of last year. “This reminds me of last year.”

“Yeah, I will definitely make sure I drink enough to have the courage to dance, but enough to remember.”

Victor stops laughing at that moment they step onto the elevator. He pushes the button their floor and Yuuri leans into him kissing him. Victor is drawn into a deja vu and gasp. “What is it Victor?” Yuuri says pulling back. Victor staring into those eyes he has not been able to get enough of looking into, ever since last year he could still stare into those eyes and forget time. Sighing he kisses his forehead, “You seriously don’t remember?”

“Remember what? I saw the pictures and videos taken, but no, nothing. I drank so much more that night than tonight.” getting to their floor they casually walk to their room. Unlocking the door Victor lays both their jackets down and sits on the couch in their room. Yuuri sits down next to him and takes his hand. “What happen last year Victor?”

Looking over at Yuuri, Victor battles on if he should tell him everything. They had done more that night than they have now. Telling Yuuri might just scare him away or distant him. He knows how Yuuri can get. He has been so content with the little kisses, hugs and cuddles he didn’t want to ruin anything they had going on. “Well you know you got drunk, you danced, and you practically stripped down to your underwear….”

Yuuri starts that blush again, remembering the pictures he had seen, “Yes, I remember those pictures…” he almost whispers out.

“Well, after all of that, you seem to attach to yourself to me. You invited me to the hot springs at the end of the season.” Yuuri gasp and covered his face with his hands groaning. “What else did I do Victor? What did Chris mean?”

“Well I helped you back to your room.”

“And?”

“And what? I got you cleaned up and put to bed.” he removed Yuuri’s hand from his face and kissed his ring again. Yuuri looked at him.

“Victor, what are you not telling me?” Yuuri’s voice is shaking at that moment.

Victor sighs, he doesn’t know what to say. Struggling to figure it out, Yuuri squeezes his hand and looks at him. “Tell me.” he whispers.

“Well, you were sticky, so I put you in the shower. You were so drunk I was afraid you would fall, so I might have joined you in the shower.” Yuuri gasp. He sees his eyes get large and something is going on in his head. “I helped get you to bed and you pulled me in with you.”

“That explains... “ His eyes got so wide and he sits back startled for a moment. “Wait! So… It… wasn’t a dream? The wet towels? My glasses in the bathroom? Your scar on your knee and birthmark? I didn’t….” Hiding his face in his hands he groaned, “I thought it was a weird twisted dream… Oh Victor… I made a fool of myself that night!” Then he gasp, “Wait! It was YOU!” he jumped up and looked down at Victor and Victor was puzzled. “You put your number in my phone! I thought someone was pranking me and deleted the number! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!” Yuuri is pacing now in the room. “Wait, that was why you called out to me that next morning. Oh my….”

Victor stands and takes his hands holding him still and looks down at Yuuri. “Yes Yuuri. It was not a dream.” He kissed him gently holding his hands.

“How come you never said anything? After all this time?”

Victor shrugs, “I wasn’t sure what to say, or if you remembered and didn’t want to speak of it… Until the other night I didn’t realize you remembered nothing at all. Yuuri, I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner.”

Yuuri lets go of his hands and starts to pace… “So wait… we… we did… on the bed… I woke up naked… did we?”

“What do you remember?”

He sees the blush back on his face and Yuuri is looking down. “Yuuuuri, tell me what you remember.” Victor says to him.

Yuuri walks back over to Victor and wraps his arms around his neck, “Why don’t I show you and we have a night I can remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> Awww! Yuuri finally knows this was NOT a dream!!!!
> 
> Thanks for following my little Dream series here. I appreciate all the comments and kudos!
> 
> Im also on Tumblr - phaytesworld
> 
> Phayte <3


End file.
